fabina and amfie reunion
by Ginny-fabina-Weasley
Summary: when Amber returns to Anubis to get back with Alfie will things go to plan? when Nina returns to Anubis will Fabian still like her or will he stick with Mara? set after touchstone of ra. How will Mara react? what about Alfie and willow? please read it's my first fanfic and I suck at summaries. rated t because I don't really get how to rate it.


**A/N- so this is set after the touchstone of ra but not that long after, like a couple of days. Its my first fanfiction ever written and I'm probably not that good at writing. So please respect and I hope you like it. Any constructive criticism welcome. I know this kind of thing has been done before but I thought I should give it a go. Credit to whoever thought of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis and anything that you might recognise. I only own the plot.**

Nina POV

So I decided to return back to Anubis house as all of my friends have now graduated hope Fabian still likes me. I hope they've not forgotten about me yet. I somehow end up getting to the gate I need at the airport from walking through the security system while in my train of thoughts about Fabian and my best friends. I got on the plane to think even more about them and that's when I realised just how much I missed them. Especially Fabian. I should have never broken up with him. I should've never told him to move on. I should've returned back to Anubis, for graduation at least. Should i call them? Or just turn up out of the blue and surprise them?

Fabian POV

Wow. We are all graduated. I never thought this day would come. Well not like this. In my world, I would be the valedictorian but at least it went to someone who deserved it just as much as me. I wonder how Nina's getting on in America. No I mustn't think like that I'm with Mara now. But we were best friends once, can't I think of it like that?

Amber POV

I never knew fashion school could be so hard! Obviously, I am one of the top students there and that makes me work even harder but life is even tougher in America. Gotta hand it to KT and Eddie. OH MY GOSH! Did I just forget about my best American friend?! Even though she hasn't been there for a year, **(A/N season 3 and touchstone of ra is the same year – they don't have the reunion bit at the beginning of the touchstone of ra) **then again, I've not been there for a while either. I just hope I get to see everyone soon, even though I probably won't see Nina again. She never did tell us whereabouts she lived in America. So now I'm getting on a plane, on my way back to Anubis and I can't wait to see Alfie again. Don't get me wrong I missed all of them, even joy! But I especially missed Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Nina and Fabian. "Amber?" I snap out of my thoughts to be stopped half way down the aisle of the plane. I look at the woman, unsure if I'm still in my vivid thoughts. The woman jumps up and hugs me tightly. "do I know you?" I say thinking she must be a fan of my fashion."Amber, don't play dumb" the woman replies to me. I take another look at her, taking in all of her features, thinking of all the people I knew since the age of five. Her wavy dark blonde hair, her goody two shoes style, her gleaming green eyes, and her beaming smile."OMG Nina!" I scream. "Urm, bit slow Amber and bit loud." "I missed you so much, you have no idea!" I say a bit quieter.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we shall be departing shortly." The captain announces.

"Well, I better go, but I'll come back here when the seatbelt light goes off" I promise Nina, she nods, and I head to my seat quickly.

Why does time go by so slowly? Can't it go any faster? I wanna see my best American friend again!

Nina POV

Finally the seatbelt sign goes off so I can see Amber again. I hear a lot of clicking from other passengers undoing their seatbelt. I notice a figure standing next to me. I look over to find my best British friend standing there." So how come you're here, on a plane back to England from America?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me. "Didn't you know? I got into NYFS. So I left Anubis for a while to create my own fashion. I missed everyone back at Anubis so I thought I would visit. What about you? How come you're on a plane back to England?" she replies. "I just missed you guys so much, I couldn't stand not seeing you all for another week, so I got on the first plane back over there as soon as I could." I tell her. "Oh hey there's a spare seat next to me if you wanna sit with?" I ask her thinking it would be better to have our catch-up sitting down. "sure, I'd love to" she replies while sitting down in the seat." So, you broke up with Fabian" she says trying to drag out her favourite topic from me." Yeah, but I kind of regret it." I say knowing she would like that answer, even though it's true. To my surprise, she tells me "he didn't take it very well. He kept on saying you were still his girlfriend."

"Okay, now I really do regret it." I think out loud. "awwwwwwwwww. So you're going to get him back?" she responds with hope. "Yeah. I suppose it was my original plan. But I've missed everyone else a lot so it's a good excuse if it doesn't work out." "trust the relationship guru. It will. You two are destined to be with each other." She happily explains to me.

(About six hours later)

'Beep boo' the seatbelt sign goes back on." Hello, this is the captain speaking and we are coming into land."

"Nina, do you want to share a taxi?" she asks me.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll just cancel mine." I say as we descend a bumpy landing.

(5 minutes later)

My luggage finally came through on the conveyabelt and amber somehow managed to get all of her 10 cases off before my one case. Is she moving back there or something? Anyway, my taxi has been cancelled and now I'm finally getting out of the airport with Amber into the fresh British air. Man I've missed this place. The taxi has pulled up and we get in for Anubis house.

(1 hour later)

We are finally here and now I can see my Fabian again without the risk of anything now the Osirian has been killed but thankfully, Eddie's still alive. I and he chat over e-mail as he is protecting me but he wants me to know exactly what's going on if I'm needed for any clue solving. Which I think is fair enough. "There's Fabian" the blond informs me. I look to where she's pointing. "Well? what are you waiting for? Go get him." I race over to him until he can hear me. I slow down to a walk and be as quiet as i can. I hug him tightly from behind as if it was the last day on earth. He turns around and shakes me off not knowing it's me.

Fabian POV

"NINA!" I shout happily. "What are you doing here?" I ask bringing her into another hug. "Take a guess?" she says. "You came to see me?" "Good guess" she confirms, leaning into a kiss. I accept the offer and close the gap. We part only too soon so I lean in again and we kiss passionately. Not realising Mara was behind me still in shock I say those 11 words: "I love you Nina Martin, more than anything in the world". "I love you more Fabian" she tells me. "what are you doing kissing my boyfriend?" Mara finally scolds. "urm YOUR boyfriend. I think you'll find he's MY boyfriend!" Nina scolds back. "I think you'll find you broke up with him and he's been dating me for the past seven months." Mara says making a point."Fabian how could you?" Nina replies to me. "You told me to move on but I tried but I'm sorry Mara, I just feel more in love with Nina" I apologise. "no, I'm sorry you wasted months of my life," Mara said angrily and stormed off." I can't believe you dated her. For a year too. I know I said to move on but girls say stuff they don't mean." Nina made me realise." Well I thought you would have the decency to come and say goodbye to all of us in person. Or at least answer our calls and texts." I reply feeling kind of angry she's blaming me for our relationship mistakes. "Okay, I'm sorry okay? Call it even?"Nina apologises. "Yeah" I reply "even. And let's not ever talk about it again." She seals the deal with a tender smooch. I love it when we kiss it feels magical really do love her and nothing or no one will ever change that right now I'm feeling the best I've felt in a whole year.

*meanwhile with amber*

Amber POV

"Alfie!" I squeal. He races over to me for a hug. I lean in to kiss him but he backs away. "what is it Alfie?"I say concerned. "Well I thought you'd come back for a visit sooner and well, lost hope of you coming back anytime soon so I sort of kind of moved on. Sorry Ambs. "he replied, the last bit in a rush. I scoffed and broke into tears as I would with any break up. I found Nina again as her and Fabian were having an argument. I stood back and spied on them for a while. "Call it even?" "Yeah, Even. And let's not ever talk about this again." They make it look so simple. "awwwwwwwww" I just couldn't let escape from my mouth as fabina kiss after they make up."Amber!" they rolled their eyes at me "how long have you been there?" Nina asked. "Well, I saw the end of your argument and I think it's pretty clear I saw the make up" I sang. "How did it go with Alfie?" she asked me. "Not so good." I pouted," He broke up with me". "Um, Fabian, is it okay if I try and help amber though her crisis?"Nina turned to Fabian. "Of course it is, but I would like to take you out on a date later okay? Say around 7?" Fabian suggested. Nina nodded with a smile plastered on her face. "I look forward to it" she pecked him on the cheek before leaving with me to try and mend my broken heart. We went to our old room, only to find Mara in there."Mara!" we exclaimed in unison, Nina more sadly than me. Mara and I hugged while Nina just got a scowl.

Mara POV

"Amber is it really you?" I say in disbelief. "Yeah it's me. I came over with Nina" "we just missed you guys so much... and I'm sorry about earlier. Honestly, I really am. I know I told Fabian to move on but you're a girl, you know we say stuff we don't mean." Nina apologised. "It's okay, I'm more mad with Fabian. He could've spared some of my feelings by not dating me as a second choice. I'd rather be told that he's just not into me that way, than have my heart broken – again. "I explain."every girl feels the same." Amber chips in, which made me, give her a strange look. "I got dumped by Alfie" she explained. I wondered when he'd tell her about willow. I offered her another hug and we all had a girls night in until 6 eating all the ice cream we could find and watching rom-coms to drown our sorrows and feel better. I don't know why Nina was but it was nice to have her company. After 6 we helped Nina get ready for her date with Fabian even if it was kind of depressing for me. "Are you sure? I feel really bad getting ready for my date here." Nina stated but I insisted she stayed. "Just imagine it's a date with someone else" Amber whispered to me. It actually helped a lot except when they said his name.

Nina POV

*knock**knock**knock* "are you ready nins?"I hear Fabian ask. "almost." I reply while putting my heels back on to save some pain later on. I open the door and watch Fabian's mouth drop wide open. "N-Nina y-you look beautiful!"He managed to stutter out. My face lit up and turned a deep red before saying "thanks Fabian, you look pretty good yourself." I look down at the floor. Embarrassed and so is he. I look back up and say:"shall we go now?" before it gets really awkward. He takes my hand and I feel a million sparks fly between us. "I've missed us, the whole fabina thing" he says. "I've missed you" I reply flirtatiously. He pulls me closer and leans in. He starts to kiss me passionately; I kiss back. He leads me to the candle lit park. I stand there unsure of what to say. So I kiss his cheek to show my appreciation. He blushes slightly. "I'm so glad all of the curses are over, I couldn't bear to possibly loose you again – although I'm pleased it happened as we probably wouldn't have got together in the first place. Without the quest we probably wouldn't have been friends. If it wasn't for the quest and all the teachers being involved we might not have even met." He says sweetly. "Yeah, I guess when you put it that way but at least we can concentrate on our future instead of trying to save it. It's nice to have a break from it." He nodded in agreement.

**A/N so that is where I'm finishing. Did you like it? Please review. I know it's not perfect so let me know what I can do to improve. Also review on any other kind of fanfics you would like me to do. This story has taken ages to actually get it on here. I've had most of the story written for ages I just wrote when I could or wanted to. Thanks for reading!**

**Ginny-fabina-Weasley**


End file.
